


Mercy's Gorilla Incident

by Damien_Kova



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Mercy goes on a mission to stop and detain two escaped and enhanced gorillas, only to find herself under their grasp and doing exactly what they want.





	Mercy's Gorilla Incident

There had been rumors of two advanced gorillas, like Winston, breaking out of their containment and running amok around the local area and sexually assaulting a few humans along the way, but Angela had never expected to be the one called into action when everyone else was either injured or too far away to be able to deal with these two apes. A soft sigh left her lips as she hovered into the area the gorillas currently were, looking around to make sure there were no civilians nearby before landing in front of the beasts and earning their attention with the simplest of sounds. Each one of them stopped dead as Mercy’s feet touched the ground, the mechanical sound of her wings closing behind her being more than enough to gain their attention. “Words more than likely won’t be of any help to beasts of their mental fortitude…”   
  
Unfortunately, while not being nearly as smart as Winston or the average human, the gorilla’s could easily tell an insult or a compliment when they heard it. Both of them rushed to the blonde woman’s side without hesitation, grabbing her arms and legs and lifting her into the air, easily tearing her suit from her body, piece by piece until she was without a single stitch of clothing on her body. Roars of anger left them as they picked the woman up off the ground once again, easily breaking her staff and leaving her utterly defenseless against them, even if only one of them had their arms around her body from behind.   
  
A moment later, without being able to say anything to try and defend herself, the blonde found her stomach pressed against one of the gorilla’s massive cocks, a sharp gasp leaving her lips as she realized just what was happening and why they had broken out of their containment. “Wait! Wait, wait… No! I don’t-” The doctor was immediately silenced as two massive fingers wrapped around her neck and lifted her up a few inches up in the air, letting her legs dangle around the gorilla’s member, her eyes going wide in fear and anger until, for just a split second, everything had gone black. When she came to, the only thing she could feel was pain shooting through her body, all of it resonating from her tight cunt that hadn’t been used in far longer than she wanted to admit. A loud and painful scream left the woman as she realized she had just been forced onto one of the beast’s massive cocks, stuffing her pussy full with every inch she could fit inside of her and then some.   
  
However, she had no time to argue or even try to think of a way out of this as she was purposefully moved up and down the enhanced gorilla’s shaft like she was some cheap toy for them to play with. With the fingers still wrapped around her neck, Angela couldn’t focus long enough to try and think of a way out of what was happening to her, the feeling of being stuffed full of a cock she didn’t want taking over majority of her mind. Of course, her body responded in turn to such an event happening by loosening up her inner walls just enough to be able to relieve some of the pain that coursed through her, some of it even transferring into pleasure as she was used like a fleshlight.   
  
It wasn’t much longer before those fingers that were wrapped around her neck moved down to her breasts, grabbing hold of her soft mounds and pulling her forward against the beast in front of her. The woman had to close her eyes and turn her head to the side to avoid going blind or risk suffocating inside of the monster’s fur. Unfortunately for her, she was only being moved to give the second beast a chance at her other hole, one that had never been used in her conscious mind. However, that all changed a moment later as the second gorilla forced itself inside of her tight back door, ripping her apart and grabbing hold of her breasts once again.   
  
Both of the gorilla’s roared at the same time as they started eagerly thrusting in and out of the woman’s fine and tight holes, loving the way her walls clenched down around their shafts, but ignoring that fact that her body was trying to keep them from being able to thrust back inside of her. Neither one of the beasts really cared about how the woman felt or how her body was going to respond as their massive members stretched her out far more than a human could would be able to. Luckily for them she was the only resistance they had against having their way with her, taking the time to work themselves into a steady and powerful rhythm that forced scream after scream from the blonde’s lips.   
  
Even if she wanted to try and claw her way away from the gorillas, the rough feeling of her breasts being groped and toyed, treated like big round toys, only made the line between pain and pleasure in her mind blur even more, her pussy even getting a bit wet as the line almost faded from her mind. However, she was still forced to endure the pain of having her holes stretched far beyond their usual capabilities, eyes going wide as she felt one of their large hands land on top of her head, everything suddenly shifting until she found herself sitting in one of the monster’s laps, eyes darting back and forth in fear about what was going on or if someone was going to be able to see her. Luckily for her sanity, that worry was quickly shattered as she felt the two go back to their same rhythm from a moment ago, sending her mind spinning and turning it into mush the longer this laster. In the back of her mind, the doctor wanted to scream for help and wanted to try and force her way out of this, to get away and defeat these beasts, but as she felt both of the gorillas bury their lengths inside of her, she knew that wasn’t an option in the near future.   
  
Each and every thrust that she felt inside of her tight cunt was another that made the distinct difference between pain and pleasure disappear from her mind, her body starting to quickly grow accustomed to the feeling of being stuffed full. It wasn’t long until the woman’s pussy became wet enough to cause neither the gorilla, nor herself, discomfort as she continued to be fucked by the massive beasts. Even as Mercy placed her hands on the creature’s stomach, the overwhelming sense of pain still lingered in her body as the beast behind her didn’t have the same kind of lubricant that the other one did. Slowly, but surely painful grunts started to becoming moans of confusing pleasure as she gave into the pressure that was bubbling up inside of her and looking for release.   
  
However, the one thing that was still uncomfortable to the woman was the feeling of massive fingers looped around her breasts and squeezing them like they were just something to milk. Of course, something inside of the blonde sparked and made her moan as those fingers slid down her soft mounds and to her nipples, teasing and tweaking them over and over as she continued to get fucked. Angela had no idea how to respond to what was happening to her, heavy moans leaving her as she was taken advantage of and raped, body learning to love what was happening while her mind and perception of the world around her faded away the faster the gorilla’s fuck her.   
  
Unfortunately for her, the part of her mind that told her how dirty and disgusting it was that she was able to enjoy something like this lingered as she felt the massive cock in her pussy throb with the need to cum, ready to explode inside of her. Mercy opened her mouth to try and tell the beast to go ahead and cum inside of her, wanting to overwrite her mental disgust of this moment with something she had always loved over the years, but before she could get the chance or even the mental fortitude to do so, the first rope of cum hit the back of her womb. A blissful gasp left the woman as everything seemed to snap perfectly in place inside of her mind and body, her orgasm crashing through her as she felt rope after thick rope of cum flood into her womb and cunt, painting her inside white with the gorilla’s seed as the other one still fucked her from behind.   
  
Of course, it wasn’t much longer before the one in her plump rear end was at his limit, roaring as loud as he was able to assert his dominance before burying his shaft inside of her. A moment later, rope after rope of cum flooded into the blonde’s asshole and stomach, swelling her stomach out a bit from the sheer volume of cum that was deposited inside of her. The second gorilla to cum stayed inside of her with his hands still wrapped around her breasts and continuing to play with them, happy with the feeling of her soft skin in his massive hands. However, when neither gorilla bothered to move or attempt to pull out of the blonde woman, they resorted to playing with her body once again, making her moan at the top of her lungs as her overly sensitive body was toyed with.   
  
Screams of pure bliss started leaving the woman’s lips as her mind had officially shattered, the only thing she could think about being the cocks she slowly and instinctively started grinding against. The pleasure that had sparked inside of her was clearly too much for her mind to handle as she started bucking her hips against the beasts, gasping quietly as they rose to their feet and draped her on their cocks in such a way that her feet couldn’t even reach the ground. However, a loud whine left her as she felt those same fingers wrap around her neck once again, lifting her off of their cocks and throwing her to the side on the ground.   
  
Even as she coughed on the ground, cum leaking from both of her holes, the woman brought a hand to her neck and kept her eyes on the enhanced gorillas that started walking away from her, deeper into town and roaring all the same. “Wait… I can’t… I…” Everything started to slowly fade to black as Mercy tried crawling her way to her broken staff and pistol, something inside of her remembering that she had come here to stop the monsters, not to be fucked by them. However, everything fully faded into black before she could reach her weapons, a soft sigh leaving her as she collapsed and fell unconscious.   
  
When she came to, her eyes softly fluttering open, the first sight she was met with was Winton sitting in the corner of the room, eating a banana and typing away on a tablet that was in his lap. “Winston…? Is that you…?” The blonde’s heart skipped a beat as she remembered what had happened to her, her body immediately growing hot at the thought of another gorilla fucking her into unconsciousness. “What… What happened to the enhanced gorillas that escaped?”   
  
“Back in captivity.” He said quietly, still typing away on the tablet. “I’m happy to see that you’ve woken up, Angela. I’m not sure how Overwatch would’ve gotten by without you here.” The gorilla finally sat the tablet down onto the floor and made his way to the side of the woman’s bed, sitting on the floor and sitting beside her. “How do you feel? You went through quite the ordeal.”   
  
“I’m okay… But… Can I ask you a favor, Winston?”


End file.
